


Snow Globe

by sue-taguchique (peteyjared92)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteyjared92/pseuds/sue-taguchique
Summary: Minhyuk doesn't know that making a snow globe creates a new world for another being. Hyunwoo doesn’t learn that it's impossible to fall in love with the creator of his world.





	Snow Globe

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just learn that you can DIY your own snow globe. Though it's going to be tedious and probably not perfect. Then again, it's not Christmas yet so I don't know why I am writing this. XD 
> 
> And I don't know how to really tagged this properly. To tell you the truth, there's isn't a legit relationship. So yeah. I don't know. 
> 
> Just a pre-warning, this is definitely not a happy ending fic. I think I am not in a good emotional state now and thus, this is what I came out with ><
> 
> As usual, Unbeta-ed. So apologies in advance for any mistake. Please enjoy this one from me after I managed to unblock my writer's block xD

Minhyuk picked up the miniature round table model with a tweezer, carefully placing it in the round vial. He ignored how his hand trembled a little when he lowered it down, his tongue stuck to the side of his mouth. 

He had been working hard on creating a snow globe. He had seen how beautiful it is when he browsed through some do-it-yourself gift. It was still a few months away from Christmas but he couldn't get it out of his head on how pretty, and easy to create a snow globe. 

And the reason Minhyuk has been working hard? Lee Jooheon, the popular guy in university. Good grades, good humour and always active in all sort of activities organized by the school. It's weird that a shy and quiet person like Minhyuk is attracted to that kind of guy but Minhyuk couldn't help it. 

Minhyuk cautiously lowered down a miniature chair to be placed on the miniature table earlier on. He almost dropped it the moment he felt a hard thud on his shoulder. He clicked his tongue, peeking behind him. He saw his friend, unfortunately best friend, Kihyun smiling while looking at the unfinished snow globe on the table. 

“You’re not serious about giving that to Jooheon, right?” Kihyun asked, looking a little uncertain. Minhyuk let out a sigh, returning back to focus on the titled miniature chair. He had a faint smile on his lips. 

“It doesn't look suspicious. And I'm sure someone like him will appreciate such hard work.” 

 

 

Hoseok sat on a chair which magically appeared out of nowhere. He propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his palm. He was watching Hyunwoo from far, studying how the other was fascinated by the new building around, new infrastructure. 

“A cup of coffee sounds good now.” Hoseok said, raising his voice a little as to let Hyunwoo heard him. Hyunwoo turned his attention to Hoseok, his eyes grew big the moment he saw a lamppost appeared not far from where Hoseok was sitting. Hoseok giggled. He found how cute Hyunwoo’s reaction was. Hoseok looked up, towards the direction of the skies. Like as of staring back to God, he smiled. This God, whoever He may be, is gracious and particular. Everything is placed nicely, accurately and everything is lovely. If Hoseok could remember correctly, he hadn't been in any other world which is this pretty. 

And Hyunwoo is easily amused and fascinated. By everything and anything. And Hyunwoo easily falls in love because he is soft and loving. But every time he does, it didn't work out. At all. 

Because Hyunwoo fell in love with someone whom he cannot have. Someone who is far away from him. Someone whom he cannot reach. 

And by that someone, it's the creator of their world. 

“Yah Hyunwoo… I wonder if it will snow earlier this year.” Hoseok wondered. His eyes followed Hyunwoo who leaned on the lamppost, just behind Hoseok. 

“Isn't it too early for Winter, Hoseok?” Hyunwoo’s eyebrows stitched together, making Hoseok giggled again. 

“That's not always the case for us.” 

 

 

Minhyuk didn't remember how much money he had spent on the materials for the snow globe. All he knew is he wanted to create a perfect, beautiful snow globe. He went into details; the miniature buildings which resemble apartments, cafe by the corner of the building, lampposts, chairs, tables, benches and he wondered if he should add in road details. But anyway, it will be covered with white snow sooner or later. 

Minhyuk lowered down a miniature puppy into the base of the glass. He loves animals, namely dogs. Adding it in will probably add some personal touch. He doesn't know what Jooheon really likes but puppy sounds cute and general. So why not. 

 

 

Hyunwoo hurried towards a barking Pomeranian. It looked lost, wagging its tail as fast as it could the moment he saw Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo picked it up, the softness of its white fur felt like it's melting on Hyunwoo’s arms. It was the first time that Hyunwoo touched such adorable dog in his whole life. He smiled, his heart warms a little on a chilly day. He saw how the Pomeranian was staring back at him, eyes shiny as it pants. It looked like it was smiling and Hyunwoo smiled back, only to earn a lick on his chin. 

 

 

“Minhyuk yah… If there happened to be someone else who loves you, will you still chase after that Jooheon?” Kihyun's voice was heard somewhere behind Minhyuk, somewhere around the room which Minhyuk didn't really care where. He just placed a miniature tree somewhere near the foot of the building in his snow globe. He smiled, satisfied with the placement. He put down the tweezer on the table and stretched his back. 

It has almost been a week since he worked on the snow globe. It is finally coming to an end. 

With that, he came to a realization that he will be giving the snow globe to Jooheon soon. 

“Who will ever fall for me, Ki?” Minhyuk stated the fact. He isn't the popular kid in university, neither is he outgoing like Jooheon. 

“You never know, Min. The world is always full of surprises.” Kihyun said nonchalantly. Minhyuk couldn't agree more to it no matter how much he hates surprises. He bit his lower lips. 

Will he regret this if things don't work out between him and Jooheon? 

 

 

Hyunwoo sat cross-legged in the middle of the road. He had been hugging the Pomeranian since a while ago, talking to it like as if it could understand. The Pomeranian has fallen asleep in Hyunwoo’s arms and he felt bad to put it down. 

“Apparently you talk to the dog more than you talk to me, Hyunwoo.” Hoseok stated, somewhere behind Hyunwoo. He smiled, rubbing the Pomeranian in his arm softly on its body. He dug his head closer to the dog, almost burying his face in its fur. Hyunwoo took awhile to raise his head, looking up towards the skies. 

The thing he hates the most was how infinite the skies are. He hates how he couldn’t see beyond that, why he couldn’t see the beautiful creator behind his world. But all he knows is, these littlest things made him fall in love. These littlest things made him happy. 

And he hates how white the skies are. It reminded him of how white snows are, how white his world is going to be soon. And the moment his world turns white, he knew it’s going to be the end of everything. There will no longer be new things around his world. It feels like he’s being neglected.

It’s nothing new. Both Hyunwoo and Hoseok know these. Despite that, there’s a little hope in Hyunwoo that the creator of his world will never forget about him. 

“His name is Minhyuk. And he loves dogs.” Hyunwoo began. He felt the Pomeranian shifted a little in his arms, adjusting its head. It drifted back to sleep the moment it realized there weren't any reasons to be up for. 

It was the first time that Hyunwoo ever known this kind of creator; putting his effort, his all into creating this world. It’s filled with love, passion and affection if you scrutinized every detail of Hyunwoo’s world. 

“Isn’t it nice if he sees that there is someone who loves him more than anything? Who appreciates his effort. Who wouldn’t let his love gone to waste.” Hyunwoo continued. He could feel how his heart clenched a little, feeling heavy with every thought in his head about Minhyuk. 

Hoseok felt a gust of wind around him, getting chilly. He heard rustling of leaves somewhere behind him. He watched how Hyunwoo sat in the middle of the road, hugging the dog. He didn’t remember Hyunwoo in this manner. Usually, it wouldn’t affect Hyunwoo this much. 

Hyunwoo must be truly in love with this creator. This person by the name of Minhyuk. Yes. Hyunwoo easily falls in love. But to truly be in love with someone, it’s new. 

 

 

Minhyuk yawned, raising his head from his folded arms. He lost track of the time, somehow a little dazed from everything. He looked up at the clock on the wall; 3:15 am in the morning. He shifted his gaze to the snow globe opposite of him. He carved a small smile on his lips, realized that he had fallen asleep while doing some final touches to the snow globe. He was left with the fake snow and the liquid, then he is able to seal it. 

Seal it. It rang in Minhyuk’s head like a desperate phone call. A sudden gust of butterflies attacked his stomach. He knew he will be a step closer to give the snow globe to Jooheon. 

Minhyuk straightened his back, leaning back on the chair as he pulled all the material of the snow globe closer to him. He inhaled deeply, slowly letting it go trying to calm himself down. He grabbed the bag of fake snow which he had bought it earlier after classes. He opened them up and picked a handful of it in his hand. He sprinkled them into the vial, overlooking how it covered most of the miniature buildings, tables and chairs. 

 

 

Hyunwoo heard the Pomeranian purred a little and stirred in his arms. It alarmed Hyunwoo, for no apparent reason. He didn’t know what made him looked up into the skies and the moment he did, he felt something touched his skin. Something powdery and chilly. The next thing he saw was more of the white looking powder falling down from the skies, slowly colouring the road beside him with white. 

It’s getting colder, seeping into his heart. He ignored how his limbs were slowly getting numb. He buried his face into the Pomeranian’s fur, soaking them with the tears that fell down from his cheeks. 

 

 

Minhyuk strode through the gate of the university. He was walking at a faster speed than usual. His palms were getting sweaty from the excessive nervousness, clutching the small paper bag where he placed the snow globe in them. 

He pursed his lips the moment he entered the university’s corridor. He knew Jooheon will probably be in the indoor hall at this hour, practicing basketball on his own. Minhyuk knew it’s not like Jooheon to play basketball but he realized there’s this weird thing about Jooheon, and it’s always attracting Minhyuk in every way. 

Minhyuk could feel his heartbeat closer to his eardrums the moment he was inches away from the entrance of the indoor hall. He heard the sound of the ball bouncing on the ground, knowing at the instance that Jooheon must be there. He took out the snow globe from the paper bag, looking at it. He saw how the white snow piled up at the bottom of the vial. The miniature buildings look magnificent in the liquid and Minhyuk carved a small smile the moment his eyes diverted to the miniature dog which he placed somewhere near the lamppost. He gave it a little shake, making the snow swirled. 

With all the courage that he had collected, Minhyuk walked forward, standing by the entrance of the hall. His eyes were looking for Jooheon and the moment he found him, Minhyuk’s smile faded. He saw how Jooheon was standing in the middle of the hall with some girl who doesn’t look familiar to him. Minhyuk watched how Jooheon was holding a red rose, handing it out to the girl. 

Without realizing it, the snow globe slipped out from Minhyuk’s hands. It didn’t take long before the sound of crashing glasses echoed through the hall.


End file.
